Pertencemos à galáxias diferentes, Potter!
by Rogue Black
Summary: Jennifer está em seu quinto ano de Hoqwarts, e mesmo ja tendo 4 anos de intensa convivência com as amigas, esconde muitos segredos. Que tal vir descobrir o que essa moreninha esconde, ao lado d Lilly, Mari, Lice, Lene e dos incorrigiveis Marotos. Cap 4 on
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 – Trem das 11

Cap 1 – Trem das 11

- Tchau mamãe, tchau papai – Lílian Evans acenou para seus pais em frente à plataforma 9 1/2 e a atravessou se deparando com um grande trem vermelho. Ela trajava uma calça jeans de cintura baixa com detalhes rosa, uma camiseta branca por baixo de uma espécie de casaco rosa com manga até o cotovelo e um par de tênis rosa.

Diferentemente da maioria das pessoas na estação Kings Cross, Lílian Evans era uma bruxa. Descobrira isso quando tinha 11 anos de idade e no início não acreditara. Lílian ou Lily como era chamada pelos amigos estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e era o que chamavam de nascida trouxa, ou sangue-ruim. Estava no seu quinto ano agora, na casa Grifinória e havia acabado de ser nomeada monitora. Havia se tornado uma garota muito bonita, era alta com longos cabelos vermelhos e lisos que emolduravam seu rosto de feições delicadas, seus olhos eram verde-esmeraldinos, dona de um corpo escultural e pele muito clara.

- Jenny que saudade! – disse Lily enquanto abraçava a amiga.

- Também tava morrendo de saudades Lily – disse Jennifer sorrindo.

Jennifer Madison era a melhor amiga de Lílian. Elas se conheceram no primeiro ano de ambas e se tornaram inseparáveis desde então. Jenny, como era conhecida, agora estava com 15 anos, tinha a mesma altura de Lílian. Era uma legítima Grifinória de sangue-puro e jogava quadribol pela sua casa, jogo no qual era artilheira. Seus olhos eram azuis, seus cabelos eram negros e levemente ondulados, tinha um belo corpo que atraía os garotos era realmente linda.

- Jenny viu a Mari?

- Ainda não, acabei de chegar e a propósito o Tiago ta te procurando. – Jenny usava uma calça preta com um cinto vermelho, uma camiseta branca com algumas inscrições e, por cima da camiseta, um casaco vermelho, além de um par de tênis vermelhos nos pés.

- Hum! Azar... vamos procurar uma cabine antes que elas se acabem.

- Vamos.

As duas entraram no trem arrastando seus malões e procurando uma cabine vazia. Mais ou menos na metade do trem elas acharam, colocaram seus malões no bagageiro e debruçaram na janela a fim de procurarem Mari.

- Mari aqui, tem uma cabine vazia aqui!

- É vem logo!

- To indo! – gritou ela enquanto se encaminhava para dentro do trem! Ela usava uma calça jeans azul que ficava rosa gradativamente (de cima pra baixo), uma blusa azul-escura de manga curta com uma espécie de manga solta no braço rosa claro e um pequeno cachecol rosa mais escuro, nos pés calçava botas pretas.

Marian McKinnon conhecia as duas amigas desde o primeiro ano, mas só virou amiga delas a partir do segundo. Mari tinha pai bruxo e mãe trouxa e uma irmã gêmea chamada Marlene que era da casa Corvinal. Era um pouco mais baixa que as amigas, seus cabelos eram longos e louros e quase sempre estavam presos, seus olhos eram azul-claros, seu corpo com curvas marcantes que nem sempre eram evidenciadas devido a sua mania de usar roupas largas. Era linda.

Ao entrar na cabine Marian deu um grande abraço em suas amigas que ainda estavam na janela e guardou seu malão. Quando Lílian se virava para sentar sentiu um beijo gelado no espaço exposto entre sua calça de cintura baixa e sua blusa, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Lily minha flor, estava me esperando? – disse alguém perto da janela do lado de fora.

- Potter, não é que você acertou – falou Lily com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Tiago Potter confuso. Ele usava uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta branca lisa com um jaquetão vermelho por cima e um par de tênis pretos.

- Aham, estava te esperando – Lily estava se inclinando perigosamente de forma que o Tiago ficasse de cara para os seios dela – te esperando para fazer isso – e deu um tremendo soco no topo da cabeça do garoto.

- Aí! Isso doeu – disse ele com a mão no topo da cabeça – e não ria Jenny, não é engraçado, e nem vocês – disse se virando para três garotos que estavam se dobrando de rir à sua esquerda.

- Desculpa Tiago, mas é muito engraçado – disse Jenny com lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

- Humpft!

- Vamos entrar Jenny.

- Vamos, tchau pessoal.

- Tchau – disseram eles

- Aff! Esses garotos são um saco.

- Você esta exagerando, eles não são tão ruins assim.

- São sim, são um terror e o Potter é o pior de todos.

É uma questão de opinião.

--

- Se ferrou Tiago!

- Não me enche Sirius, vamos entrar! – Sirius usava uma calça jeans puxada pro cinza com estampa de estrelas, uma camiseta azul de manga curta com uma camisa quadriculada azul mais escuro, quase cinza, e um par de tênis azuis.

- Vamos – disseram Pedro e Remo em uníssono. O primeiro usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta e branca, e o segundo usava uma calça preta com vários bolsos, uma camisa preta com a cabeça de um tigre branco estampado na frente e um jaqueta jeans por cima, além de um par de tênis pretos.

Tiago Potter tinha 15 anos, era um rapaz alto e muito bonito, tinha cabelos negros e um tanto despenteados, belos olhos castanho-esverdeados por trás de óculos redondos. Era um pouco magro mais ainda assim forte, era um belo garoto. Tiago estava na casa Grifinória, assim como seus três amigos, e descendia de uma linhagem muito antiga de bruxos. Era o apanhador da Grifinória, e havia sido recém nomeado capitão da equipe de quadribol de sua casa .

Sirius Black era o melhor amigo de Tiago e possuía a mesma altura que este. Sua família era constituída de bruxos que simplesmente repugnavam os trouxas e os sangue-ruins, e todos os seus componentes (da família) eram da Sonserina exceto Sirius e alguns pouquíssimos parentes dele. Possuía cabelos negros que lhe caíam elegantemente sobre seus olhos negros, típicos dos Black. Era um dos artilheiros da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória. Seu corpo não desmentia isso, era bem sarado, mas sem deixa-lo com aparência de brutamontes. Era o mais bonito dos amigos.

Remo Lupin era um pouco mais baixo que os amigos. Possuía sangue trouxa, embora seus pais fossem legítimos bruxos. Seus cabelos eram lisos e castanhos, e sempre estavam bem penteados. Seus olhos eram azuis e possuíam um brilho estranho, de quem já sofrera muito na vida. Não era nem gordo nem magro, mas bem definido. Era de todos o mais estudioso e havia sido nomeado monitor da Grifinória.

Pedro Petigrew era o mais baixo de todos. Seus cabelos eram muito ralos e na cor de pelo de rato, seus olhos eram castanho-escuros, quase pretos e miúdos. Era um menino muito gordo que não parava de comer. Não é preciso dizer que não fazia muito sucesso entra as mulheres, embora estivesse namorando uma garota da Lufa-lufa. Pedro havia passado pro quinto ano raspando. Ele vinha de uma família conservadora de bruxos. Juntos, os quatro amigos formavam o grupo autodenominado de Marotos.

- Qual o problema daquela garota hein! – disse Tiago se referindo à Lílian.

- Você diz a Evans? Bem eu diria que ela não gosta de você – disse Sirius.

- Ha ha; muito engraçado – disse Tiago irônico – é impossível não gostar de Tiago Potter.

- Eu acho que ela vai contra essa sua regra.

- Cala boca Sirius!

- Será que dava pros dois pararem de criancice, nós ainda temos que achar uma cabine.

- Deixe de ser chato Remo – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Hum!

--

- Não, me diz, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso, o quê?

- Calma Lily.

- A Mari ta certa, você não deveria se estressar tanto com o Tiago, ele é meio crianção e tal, mas até que é um cara legal e só quer ficar com você. Você sabe como ele é orgulhoso, não aceita a idéia de alguém não gostar dele. Embora você goste dele.

- Quê, eu gostar dele, você pode ta brincando ou delirando. Humpft! – fez Lily cruzando os braços – Ele não quer ficar comigo, ele só quer mais uma garota para lista idiota dele. Ele é um arrogante, prepotente e egoísta que só sabe fazer as garotas sofrerem.

- Lily, ele é um cara legal.

- Você ta afim dele não ta, não só pode ta, fica defendendo aquele idiota.

- Quê! Claro que não – "Seria praticamente um encesto" pensou chocada – eu conheço ele desde criança, ele é meu amigo, e eu sei que ele é uma cara legal, divertido, que sabe a hora certa pra oferecer um ombro amigo ou fazer uma brincadeira, é um amigo leal e um cara bem-humorado, sem...

- Pó para, já entendi, mas eu discordo totalmente, onde é que é divertido azarar calouros e fracassad... digo, desafortunados só porque pode, isso não passa de arrogância e prepotência isso sim, e não bom-humor.

- Ih, já vi que não dá pra argumentar.

- Ok, que tal mudarmos de assunto? – perguntou Mari alarmada – É verdade Lily que você foi nomeada monitora?

- É sim, e falando nisso tenho que ir receber as instruções, se virem a Alice mandem um abraço por mim.

- Ok, tchau.

--

- Que droga não tem nenhuma cabine vazia.

- E a culpa é nossa se você não quis ficar nas outras cabines?

- Sirius, às vezes um pouco de privacidade faz bem.

- Tchau gente.

- Onde você vai Pedro?

- Vou ficar com a minha namorada.

- Ok.

- Sirius, Tiago podem levar meu malão para a cabine, por favor?

- Claro, por que?

- Eu tenho que cumprir minhas obrigações de monitor.

Prendendo o riso para não rirem novamente, afinal já haviam zoado bastante com o fato do amigo ser monitor, eles concordaram, e pegaram o malão do amigo para que este pudesse ir.

- Bem sobramos só nós dois agora.

- Ih que conversa é essa Tiago.

- Eu hein, leva tudo na maldade. Aqui vamos ficar nessa.

- Tem gente aí.

- É só a Jenny e a Marian.

- Oi Tiago, oi Sirius.

- Jenny, podemos ficar aqui?

- Claro Tiago, só acho que a Lily não vai gostar muito.

A gente vê isso depois.

--

Uma hora depois Lílian entra na cabine acompanhada de Remo, ela rapidamente se joga no primeiro lugar vago que achou, que ficava por acaso em frente ao Tiago, sem notar a presença dos dois marotos na cabine, até que abre os olhos pela primeira vez desde que adentrara a cabine e se depara com Tiago a observando.

- POTTER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?- ela estava vermelha de raiva – E VOCÊ BLACK? – dessa vez até as janelas tremeram com o grito da ruiva – QUEM DEIXOU VOCÊS ENTRAREM? – eles automaticamente apontaram para Jennifer que revirou os olhos em desaprovação aquela situação – POR QUE VOCÊ OS DEIXOU ENTRAR, VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU OS...

- Lílian...

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO...

- Lílian...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, VOCÊ NÃO PODIA...

- LILIAN EVANS CALE A BOCA!

Lílian pega de surpresa se senta no seu lugar, com a cabeça abaixada como uma criança que está prestes a receber uma bronca, enquanto os outros componentes da cabine e inclusive alguns alunos grudados na janela da porta da cabine olhavam aparvalhados para Jennifer que havia se levantado e olhava ferozmente para Lílian, era a primeira vez que Jennifer gritava com amiga em público.

- VOCÊS SAIAM JÁ DAÍ! – berrou ela para os alunos olhando para dentro da cabine. – obrigada Lily por finalmente me deixar falar – a menina apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto observava a outra se sentar – Lílian vou lhe explicar o por que deles dois – ela apontou para Tiago e Sirius – estarem aqui.

- Acho bom mesmo, eu não...- ela começou mais foi calada com o olhar de Jenny

- Continuando... **eu **os deixei entrar aqui porque não tem cabines vazias, sem falar que não custa nada agüenta-los por aqui até o final da viagem, eles não mordem e não lhe farão nenhum mal, você permite que eles fiquem?

- Mas eles são uns encrenqueiros...

- Vamos fazer assim, que tal uma votação?- todos assentiram – ótimo, quem estiver a favor de que os Marotos fiquem, levantem as mãos – todos na cabine levantaram as mãos, inclusive os próprios Marotos – decidido, os marotos ficam.

- Ah, ótimo – retrucou Lílian emburrada.

- Nossa Lily que cara – todos voltaram os olhos pras portas da cabine onde se encontrava parada uma menina.

- Lice! – Lílian rapidamente desemburrou a cara e foi abraçar a amiga sendo seguida pelas outras duas.

- E aí Lice quais são as novidades? – perguntou Remo que até então estava calado.

- Vocês não vão acredita, eu to namorando! – só quem estava realmente exitado com a noticia era as garotas que pareciam achar isso fascinante, enquanto Tiago e Sirius exibiam cara de quem estava profundamente entediado e Remo tinha a expressão levemente interessada enquanto sua mente vagava pensando numa certa loira que estava ali.

- Com quem? – Mari parecia que a qualquer hora iria dar um grito de alegria

- Com Frank Longbotton do 6o ano.

- Traz ele pra gente conhecer.

- Ok, já volto.

--

Alice Stevenson era uma garota alta. Ao contrário de suas amigas estava na Corvinal, mas também cursava o 5o ano. Alice tinha sangue-puro. Seus cabelos eram lisos e longos além de castanho-claros, assim como seus olhos, seu rosto era redondo, seu corpo era esbelto. Era de fato uma garota linda. Lice conhecia Marian desde que eram crianças, o que justificava o fato dela ser amiga também de Jennifer e Lílian.

Franco Longbotton era um rapaz bem alto. Estava em seu 6o ano na casa da Grifinória. Frank tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos também castanhos e redondos, corpo atlético. Era atraente mais muito tímido.

- Vem, entra – na porta estava Alice tentando levar Frank pra dentro da cabine – gente esse é o Frank, Frank estes são meus amigos: Marian McKinnon, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Lílian Evans, Jennifer Madison e Tiago Potter – Frank olhou de cara amarrada para Tiago e Sirius, conhecia a fama dos dois e não gostou nada da idéia deles dois serem amigos de sua namorada.

- Olá - disseram ao fim das apresentações.

- Oi – respondeu Frank

- Bom pessoal, espero que não fiquem chateados, mas eu vou namorar um pouquinho, até mais tarde. – o comentário fez com que Frank ficasse corado.

- Tchau.

Pouco tempo depois a mulher do carrinho para na frente da porta do vagão onde eles estavam instalados, enquanto Pedro entrava na cabine e tentava achar um lugar vago, e por fim sentando-se no chão.

- Olá queridos, o que vão querer?

- Eu quero 3 bolos de caldeirão, 4 sapos de chocolate e 1 suco de abóbora. – disse Lilian se adiantando com o dinheiro na mão.

- O mesmo pra mim – disse Marian

- Cancela os pedidos – disse Tiago indo até o carrinho (seu lugar foi rapidamente ocupado por Pedro) e empurrando um ourinho na mão da moça – me dá isso aí de caldeirão e sapos de chocolate – tirou mais um dinheiro do bolso e o entregou a mulher – quero também 14 chicletes de baba-bola e uma garrafa de suco de abóbora e 7 copos.

A mulher do carrinho um tanto atordoada foi entregando os doces ao Tiago, que foi passando-os a Jennifer que os depositava no próprio colo.

- Obrigado – disse ele a mulher quando acabou de pegar os doces.

- Ora obrigada a você querido – disse ela se dirigindo a próxima cabine.

- Bem, podem atacar – disse Tiago enquanto servia suco de abóbora para todos – toma Lily.

- Humpft, é Evans pra você Potter, e eu não quero – disse ela cruzando os braços.

- Nem um bolo de caldeirão? – perguntou ele.

- Não, não estou com fome.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele risonho, enquanto a barriga de Lílian dava um forte ronco de fome.

Ok, me dá – disse ela tomando o bolo da mão do rapaz.

--

Passado mais de uma hora desde que eles terminaram o almoço, Pedro já não se encontrava mais na cabine e o clima estava ameno dentro dela.

- Gente, vou dar uma saída. – disse Lilian se levantando.

- Onde você vai minha querida Lily? – perguntou Tiago também se levantando.

- Não te interessa Potter. – respondeu ela se voltando para a porta.

- Claro que me interessa, senão eu não tinha perguntado. – rebateu ele segurando o braço dela.

- Me solta Potter.

- Só depois que me contar onde você vai.

- Lily, vamos logo. – disse um garoto que acabara de abrir a porta da cabine.

- Já vou Amos – disse Lilian se soltando de Tiago e indo em direção a porta aberta, enquanto Tiago olhava aparvalhado.

- Q...quem era ele?

- Ele? – perguntou Jennifer apontando com um polegar para a porta fechada – Amos Diggory, um sextanista da Lufa-lufa, ele é monitor.

- Eles...eles...estão saindo juntos?

- Como é que eu posso saber? Devem estar.

- Quê... ela me trocou por aquele...aquele mauricinho? – Sirius estava prendendo o riso diante da cara do amigo e Remo procurava não dar sinais de que prestava atenção no que os outros diziam.

- É o que parece – respondeu ela rindo da cara do rapaz.

- Humpft.

Até que Lilian voltasse a cabine passou-se bastante tempo, tempo esse que parecia uma eternidade para Tiago e só fazia o humor do mesmo piorar a cada minuto, deixando a convivência com o rapaz insustentável, o que acabou resultando na saída de Sirius da cabine.

- Lily, achei que não fosse mais voltar, você ta saindo com ele?

- Com o Amos? Não, é que a gente ia patrulhar os corredores juntos, o Remo não avisou?

- Er...me esqueci. – disse Remo recebendo um olhar mortal de Tiago.

Depois de alguns minutos extremamente entediantes para todos, Tiago se levanta e anuncia que iria procurar Sirius, que provavelmente estaria se agarrando em uma cabine por aí, e arrastando com sigo Remo que deu graças por poder sair de lá de dentro.

- Potter, já de volta?

- Por que, sentiu minha falta, minha flor?

- Pelo contrário, estou admirada que seu fã-clube tenha-no deixado sair.

- Ficou com ciúme minha flor? Você sabe que eu largaria qualquer uma para ficar com você.

- CIÚME, CIÚME! VOCÊ ENDOIDOU? – gritou ela ignorando o último comentário do rapaz.

- É o único motivo pelo qual você teria esse tipo de reação, sabe Lily...

Lílian bufou e antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar a frase saiu da cabine, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Tiago você também provoca hein!

-Eeeeuuuu, mas eu não fiz nada.

- Sei...vou ver se consigo traze-la de volta. Até mais tarde. – e sem mais nenhuma palavra Jennifer saiu da cabine atrás da amiga.

--

- Lily, você não deveria dar atenção ao que o Tiago diz – Jenny alcançou a amiga ofegante, e a puxou pra dentro de uma cabine que possuía 2 corvinais, a gêmea de Marian e uma amiga dela – Lene, você poderia nos dar licença, eu preciso conversar com a Lily a sós.

- Claro, o que aconteceu?

- Nada de mais, ela se desentendeu com o Tiago, só isso.

- Ok, quando vocês terminarem, chamem a gente, vamos estar na cabine à esquerda.

- Ta bom – Jennifer esperou até que as duas estivessem fora do campo auditivo para voltar a falar com Lílian. – Lily, você está chorando!

- É de raiva Jenny, de raiva, de raiva, como aquele imbecil pode falar uma barbaridade daquelas.

- Lily, você deveria saber que ele só faz isso pra te irritar.

- Eu sei, e isso me irrita ainda mais.

- Amiga, se ele souber que você fica abalada cada vez que ele te irrita, ele ira fazer isso cada vez mais.

- Você esta certa, eu não posso mostrar que fico irritada com o que ele faz. Tenho que parecer que não me irrito.

- É assim que se fala amiga. Agora limpa esse rosto, ajeita essa maquiagem e vamos voltar pra cabine.

- Certo, vamos.

Quando as duas saíram da cabine quase foram derrubadas com o encontrão que deram em três sonserinos.

- Ora, ora, quem encontramos aqui, Evans e Madison.- Régulo Black as observava com malícia.

- O que você quer Black?

- Você sabe o que eu quero Madison – rebateu ele enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto Jenny tentava se livrar dos braços do sonserino – Que tal você largar esses seus amiguinhos e ficar comigo, afinal mais cedo ou mais tarde você **terá** de se casar comigo, não é mesmo?

- Você me dá nojo. É melhor você me soltar logo, ou eu não respondo por mim. – falou ela tentando empurra-lo.

- Ah é, e o que você vai fazer? Chamar a mamãezinha? Ah, eu me esqueci que ela está morta.

- Não, isso. – logo em seguida ela deu uma joelhada na região sensível do quartanista.

- Ugh... sua filha da...

- Olha a boca Black – Lílian se pronunciou ao ver a amiga solta.

- Cale a boca sua Sangue Ruim.

- Cuidado com o que você diz Black – falou Lílian sacando a varinha – eu sou monitora.

- Isso é uma ameaça Evans? Será que não notou meus amiguinhos aqui? – ele deu um tapinha nas costas dos dois sonserinos ao seu lado.

- Claro que notei, Montague e Bole, são figuras meio difícil de não se notar. Sem falar que você é covarde demais para andar sozinho por aí.

- Tem certeza do que você disse Evans?

- E por que eu não teria?

- Você vai se arrepender disso.

- Por que, o que você vai fazer? Vai manda seus pais me pegarem? Eu soube que você é muito apegado a eles, é verdade?

- Sectusem... – vermelho de raiva, ele começou a pronunciar o feitiço, mais não consegui terminar de realiza-lo.

- Protego – mesmo que não a tenha atingido, o feitiço do caçula dos Black era o suficientemente forte para lançar a menina de encontro à parede nos fundos da cabine, fazendo estilhaços de vidro voarem para todos os lados.

- Black, se manda daqui antes que eu resolva te azarar de verdade.

- Há, como se você pudesse. – mas mesmo assim ele saiu ladeado dos dois sextanistas.

Após Black ter se afastado Jennifer entrou batendo a porta da cabine com violência atrás de si e foi até onde Lílian estava. Lílian se encontrava desacordada, no chão encostada na parede da cabine. Seu corpo estava coberto de arranhões e pequenos machucados causados pelo baque de seu corpo contra a janela da cabine, mas apesar de tudo, ela não parecia seriamente machucada.

- Ah Lily, o que faço com você? – se lamentou Jennifer colocando a cabeça da amiga no colo e começando a chorar.

- Com licença, vocês sabem... Jennifer o que aconteceu com a Lílian? – Marian acabara de abrir a porta da cabine

- Mari, a Lílian ta machucada, vá chamar os marotos, rápido.

- Ah ta, claro.

- Vai!

- Ta! – ela saiu apressada, corredor afora.

Pouco mais de 5 minutos depois, Marian acompanhada dos três marotos, apareceu afobada na cabine.

- Jennifer, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago nervoso.

- Calma Tiago, eu acho que ela ta bem, mais é melhor levarmos ela pra cabine.

- Ah ta, eu levo. – dizendo isso ele se aproximou do corpo inerte da garota e ergueu-o em seus braços.

O grupo atravessou o extenso corredor do trem esbarrando em vários alunos no percurso.

- Aqui Tiago, coloque-a deitada – Jennifer abriu a porta para o maroto entrar.

- Ok! – Tiago entrou na cabine e sentou-se colocando Lílian deitada em seu colo.

- Pois bem, o que aconteceu?

- Bem Remo, quando eu fui atrás dela... – Jennifer pôs-se a contar o que aconteceu de forma reduzida.

- Ao que parece o feitiço não a atingiu. – falou Remo pensativo.

- É, mais quem sabe? – rebateu Jennifer.

- Bom, de qualquer maneira precisamos tratar dos ferimentos dela. – falou Marian preocupada.

- Aquele desgraçadozinho do meu irmão me paga. – falou Sirius cerrando os pulsos.

- Eu pego aquele imbecil – falou Tiago se levantando.

- Vocês dois, tratem de ficarem bem quietinhos aqui. Sirius eu preciso que você mande uma coruja para a profa McGonnagal relatando por alto o que aconteceu.

- Por que eu?

- Não enche, faz logo. Pode usar a Juno se quiser.

- Ta bom. – falou Sirius contrariado saindo da cabine.

- Ei, aonde ele foi? – perguntou Tiago irritado.

- Como eu vou saber. Mari vê se acha aquele kit de primeiros-socorros da Lílian. Remo tem como você conseguir alguma substância para acorda-la?

- Claro, eu já volto – Remo também abandonou a cabine.

Bom eu vou limpar os machucados dela – Jennifer conjurou uma mesa e sobre a mesa um pote com água e um pano branco, e pôs-se a limpar os machucados da ruiva enquanto Tiago acariciava os cabelos da menina em seu colo.

--

Contrariando a ordem de Jennifer, Sirius foi atrás do irmão mais novo para tirar satisfações. Depois de procurar em várias cabines, ele finalmente achou Régulo em uma cabine rodeado de sonserinos.

- Régulo, preciso falar com você. – Sirius falou sério da porta da cabine onde seu irmão estava.

- O que você quer Sirius? Finalmente se convenceu de que você anda com um bando de fracassados? – falou Régulo fazendo todos na cabine explodirem em risadas.

Controlando o gênio para não partir para cima do irmão na cabine mesmo, afinal ele tava em grande desvantagem, Sirius respirou fundo e continuou.

- Você vai vir ou não? – ele estava impaciente.

- Hum... estou curioso para saber o que o meu "amado" irmãozinho quer comigo. – falou Régulo debochado, mas mesmo assim acompanhou o irmão para uma cabine ali por perto.

Sirius conduziu o irmão para a cabine mais próxima que encontrou e empurrou-o pra dentro sem a menor cerimônia.

- Ai, ta me machucando.

- É pra machucar mesmo. – Sirius prensou seu irmão contra a parede enquanto apertava seu pescoço com uma das mãos e com a outra tirava a varinha do garoto.

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntou Régulo ofegante.

- Me escute, e escute bem. – Sirius falava com a voz baixa – Eu soube que você atacou a Evans e agarrou a força a Madison. É, eu sei – acrescentou ele ao ver a cara de espanto do irmão – Da próxima vez que você fizer alguma dessas duas coisas, seja com elas duas ou com qualquer um dos meus amigos, você ta ferrado ouviu bem? Eu e o Tiago vamos quebrar cada pedacinho do seu corpo de forma que até a Madame Pomfrey terá dificuldades para concertar, nem que para isso nós fiquemos em detenção pelo resto dos nossos dias em Hogwarts.

- Eu...eu...

- Cala a boca. Esse é primeiro e último aviso que eu vou te dar, acho melhor você me escutar. Nunca, nunca mais encoste um dedo se quer na Jennifer, ouviu, nunca mais. – Sirius soltou o irmão e saiu da cabine.

- Ei! Espere, e a minha varinha. – falou Régulo inutilmente para a porta fechada da cabine.

--

- Tome Jenny. – Marian entregou o kit para Jennifer.

- Poe em cima da mesa, por favor, Mari.

- Ok!

Jennifer abriu a caixa e pegou o pote de mercúrio e o pacote de band-aids e pôs-se a passar mercúrio nos machucados de Lílian.

- O que é isso Jennifer? – Tiago não pode conter sua curiosidade.

- É mercúrio Tiago.– sua voz soava distante.

- Ah... E o que é mercúrio?

- É um remédio trouxa.

- Sei... Mas isso serve?

- Serve Tiago, os machucados da Lílian não são mágicos, eles foram causados pelo baque dela contra o vidro.

- Se você ta dizendo... – nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu e Sirius entrou com uma coruja empoleirada em seu braço.

- Mandou a carta Sirius?

- Mandei.

- Ótimo, já acabei aqui, agora só falta o Remo voltar.

- Pronto gente, aqui está. – Remo tinha um frasquinho com um liquido transparente na mão.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Jennifer enquanto abria o frasco – tem um cheiro horrível.

- Confisquei de um pessoal do 3o ano.

- Ta, Tiago coloque-a sentada, por favor.

Tiago obedeceu, colocou Lílian sentada em seu colo, enquanto apoiava as costas da garota com seu braço e com a mão livre segurava o rosto da garota para que não pendesse para um dos lados. Jennifer então aproximou o frasco do rosto da garota e abriu. Lily quase pulou no colo de Tiago, seus olhos lacrimejavam e ela tossia descontroladamente, fazendo todos na cabine se assustarem.

- Lily, você ta bem?

- Água...coff coff... água. – disse ela num fio de voz.

- Toma, toma – Sirius empurrou um copo de água recém-conjurado na mão de Lílian.

- Que raios foi isso que você trouxe Remo?

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Você não sabe! VOCÊ NÃO SABE!

- Ele não tem culpa gente, eu sou alérgica a cheiro forte.

- É bom que não tenha.

- Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui?O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – ela se deu conta de **onde** estava sentada – Ah meu Deus! – dizendo isso ela deu um pulo para sair do colo de Tiago.

- Cuidado Lily, você vai ca... ir.

- Que droga gente, por que vocês me puseram no colo dele? – Lílian se levantou do chão onde havia caído.

- Deixa de ser manhosa, ele não te fez nada. – falou Jennifer divertida.

- Hum! Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu te trouxe. – falou Tiago com orgulho.

- Aff! Conte-me você Jennifer.

- Depois que o Black foi embora, a Marian apareceu na cabine e eu mandei ela buscar os Marotos, ai eles foram e te trouxeram para cá. Depois a gente cuidou dos seus ferimentos e de te acordar e o Sirius mandou uma coruja para a McGonagall.

O resto da viagem transcorreu normalmente, com visitas ocasionais de Pedro e sua namorada e de Alice e Frank. Constantemente os Marotos saíam da cabine e voltavam com inconfundíveis sorrisos marotos no rosto, fato que deixava Lílian intrigada e levemente aborrecida. No fim da tarde todos trocaram de roupa e se prepararam para descer do trem onde cerca de 100 carruagens esperavam-nos para leva-los ao castelo

--/--/--/--/--

N/A: Oi gente! E aí, o que acharam, espero que tenham gostado. Esse cap é de longe o menos interessante, mas contem algumas coisas bem importantes para o desenrolar da história. Por favor, comentem.

Bjos Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Bom gente to de volta, espero que vcs não tentem me matar depois desse cap, já que a atualização para o próximo vai demorar um pouco e... bem... Vcs vão ver;) 

Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada pelo carinho de vcs, aki vai a resposta para as reviews:.

**jehssik**: Ai que emoção, minha primeira review, fiquei até emocionada ( pausa para secar as lágrimas). Que bom que vc gostou, fiquei muito feliz. A atualização vai depender da época, pq eu escrevo essa fic à mão e os caps são bem grandes, portanto passar para o pc é um tanto trabalhoso, mas eu pretendo atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder. Bjos pra ti.

**Lih Potter:** q bom q vc gosto, é realment ótimo sabr. Deu tempo pra mim passar na sua fic, mas assim q der eu dexo uma review. Bigada. Bjos...

------------------/-----------------------------------------------/------------------------------------------ Cap 2 – Hogwarts 

- Aqui Lily, vamos nesse.

- Onde foi Marian?

- Foi com a Alice e o namorado dela.

- Ah!

As duas pegaram a carruagem mais próxima, que estava vazia. Quando a carruagem estava prestes a partir subiram a bordo 2 garotos que, para total desgosto de Lílian eram as últimas pessoas da face da Terra que ela gostaria de dividir a carruagem.

- Olá, minha querida!

- Ah não! Vocês dois não! Saiam já daqui!

- Me desculpe Lily querida, mas nós vamos com vocês.

Lílian bufou, mas acabou cedendo e deixou que os dois marotos subissem a bordo(n/a: vai dizer que vocês não sabiam quem eram). A carruagem partiu levando os alunos da estação de Hogsmeade até os terrenos de Hogwarts e parando de fronte ao castelo para que os alunos descessem e fossem para dentro em busca de um maravilhoso banquete que os esperava.

- Jenny, vamos esperar a Alice e a Marian, já devem estar chegando.

- Está certo.

- Ótimo, assim podemos esperar juntos.

- O que você está dizendo Black?

- Muito simples minha cara Evans. O nosso querido amigo Remo foi junto de Marian e Alice.

- É sério isso? – perguntou Jennifer incrédula.

- Seriíssimo. – quem respondeu foi Tiago.

- Se eles não fossem tão tímidos e teimosos já estariam juntos. – falou Lílian procurando-os com os olhos.

- Isso é verdade.

- Não são eles vindo ali, conversando?

- São sim, um casal perfeito.

- O que vocês estão falando ai? – Marian e Remo se aproximaram o suficiente para poderem conversar.

- Não é nada não, vamos entrar.

Assim que entraram no castelo se deparam com um primeiranista assustado correndo em direção a eles. O garoto tinha a cara um tanto pálida e parecia preocupado.

- Alguma de vocês é a Srta Evans ou a Srta. Madison? – perguntou o garotinho quando parou na frente deles.

- Nós somos. – disseram as duas em uníssono.

- A profa McGonagall mandou-as irem para a sala dela.

- Obrigada – disse Lílian enquanto o garoto se afastava.

- Bem a gente se vê no banquete. – disse Jennifer se afastando ao lado de Lílian.

As duas seguiram até a porta da sala da professora e bateram.

- Entrem.

- Com licença professora, a senhora mandou nos chamar?

- Sim, sim se sentem. – disse ela indicando as duas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha dela. – contem-me essa história direito.

Lílian começou a contar a história a partir do ponto em que as duas se deparavam com Black, ocultando convenientemente o motivo pelo qual estavam em uma cabine sozinhas, até o momento em que ela ficou desacordada, sendo substituída por Jennifer que contou o resto da história.

- Pois bem, ao que parece a Srta. Evans não sofreu nenhum dano grave, mas ainda assim pedirei que vá ver a nossa enfermeira, Madame Pomfrey, e quanto ao Sr Black, eu falarei com ele amanhã. Podem ir.

As duas saíram da sala da professora e seguiram em direção a Ala Hospitalar onde se depararam com a jovem enfermeira de aspecto severo que já as esperava. A enfermeira examinou Lílian de todas as maneiras que conseguiu imaginar, constatando que a adolescente não tinha nada. Por fim ela apenas retirou os curativos do corpo da garota, resmungando alto, e curou os machucados dela, e ainda quis prendê-la durante a noite sob a alegação de que ela precisava descansar, mas acabou cedendo aos protestos das garotas e permitiu que elas fossem saborear o banquete.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Marian enquanto as garotas se sentavam lado a lado de frente para a amiga.

- Ah nada demais, a gente contou o que aconteceu e ela nos mandou para a Ala Hospitalar para a Madame Pomfrey pudesse examinar a Lílian. Como foi a...

- Shi – fez Lílian com o dedo indicador nos lábios, e depois apontou para Dumbledore que se levantará e esperava os alunos fazerem silêncio.

- Aos alunos novos, sejam bem vindos aos velhos, bom regresso. A hora para discursos irá chegar, mas não é essa. De agora eu só tenho duas palavras para disser-lhes: Bom apetite!

Tão logo Dumbledore terminou de falar as travessas sobre as mesas se encheram de comidas dos mais variados tipos, fazendo as pernas das mesas rangerem sob o peso.

- Então, o que a McGonagall vai fazer com o Black? – perguntou Tiago enquanto se servia de batatas assadas e frango frito.

- Bem ela não disse exatamente, mas acho que ele irá receber uma detenção, ela disse que falará com ele amanhã.

- Sei, e como você está Lily?

- Em primeiro lugar Potter, não me chame de Lily – disse Lílian, mas sem perder a compostura – me chame de Evans, e em segundo lugar eu estou muito bem, obrigada por perguntar.

Após todos terem se servido das variedades culinárias da mesa, e estarem tão cheios a ponto de afirmarem que não agüentariam mais nada, as travessas vazias foram substituídas por vários doces de todos os tipos.

- Além de vocês dois quem mais foi nomeado monitor? – perguntou Marian para Remo e Lílian.

- Da Sonserina foram Parkinson e Zimmer – disse Lílian se servindo de bolo de chocolate

- Da Corvinal foram Lovegood e a Marlene. – falou Remo.

- E da Lufa-lufa foi o Smith e a Wyler. – finalizou Lílian.

- Aquela garota que eu namorei ano passado, a Gianine ou Giovanne, algo parecido.

- Ela mesma. – respondeu Remo.

Os pratos e travessas sobre as mesas se esvaziaram e Dumbledore se levantou fazendo com que o salão ficasse silencioso.

- Agora que todos já comeram receio que terei de prendê-los um pouco mais antes de irem para suas camas.

"Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição – seus olhos cruzaram com o de quatro garotos na mesa da Grifinória. – O Sr. Filch, o nosso zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas, e mais um tanto de outras coisas proibidas, a lista completa esta na sala do Sr. Filch – Dumbledore fez uma pequena pausa – Creio que já estão cientes da ameaça que é Voldemort – o salão estremeceu e a atmosfera se tornou tensa – Sinto informar que a própria segurança de vocês é proibido sair do castelo após o anoitecer e o horário de passeios pelo castelo foi ainda mais reduzido este ano."

Vários alunos murmuraram em protestos, mas se calaram quando o diretor voltou à falar.

- Peço, para própria segurança de vocês, que obedeçam à todas as regras e aos professores e monitores. Bem é só, é melhor vocês irem para as suas casas, amanhã terão um grande dia pela frente. Boa noite!

O Salão encheu-se da barulheira costumeira causada pelo constante arrastar de cadeiras dos alunos que iam para seus dormitórios.

- Hum... meninas eu preciso orientar os alunos do primeiro ano, a senha é sangue de dragão, até mais tarde. – falou Lílian se afastando das amigas.

- Tchau. – responderam elas.

- Eu também preciso...

- Não esquenta Remo, a gente se vê mais tarde. – disse Sirius para o amigo, e os três se afastaram.

- Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui, alunos do primeiro ano sigam-me...

Lílian e Remo orientaram os alunos até o quadro da Mulher Gorda enquanto lhes explicavam as regras. Ao entrarem no Salão Comunal, disseram aos primeiranistas onde ficava cada dormitório e cada qual foi para o próprio dormitório.

Quando Lílian entrou no dormitório feminino do quinto ano viu que suas amigas já estavam de camisola e conversavam baixo na cama de Marian. Lílian as cumprimentou e foi tomar seu banho, estava extremamente cansada e necessitava de sua cama quentinha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Remo, nós conseguimos! – disse Sirius entusiasmado, esperara o dia inteiro para contar a novidade.

- Conseguiram o que? – Remo acabara de sair do banho e esfregava os olhos com sono.

- Eu e o Tiago conseguimos nos transformar em animagos no verão.

- Não deveriam, algo poderia ter dado terrivelmente mal.

- Mas não deu não é, estamos bem. – falou Sirius altivo.

- E no que vocês se transformam? – perguntou intrigado.

- Eu me transformo num cachorro e o Tiago em um veado.

- É CERVO – gritou Tiago irritado

- E que diferença faz?

- Faz toda a diferença, os cervos são...

- Na verdade, não há tanta diferença assim, ambos os animais são da mesma espécie e muito parecidos na forma física, tão parecidos que somente um especialista poderia saber diferencia-los.

- Há eu sabia. – se vangloriou Sirius.

- Me diga como você soube que o animal em que se transforma é um cervo e não um veado? – perguntou Remo intrigado

- Foi meu pai que disse. – respondeu o outro simplesmente.

- QUÊ! – Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Calma, eu não disse nada comprometedor. – falou Tiago olhando de esguelha para o amigo – Você sabe que meu pai tem como hobbie pesquisar espécies de mamíferos, em geral os quadrúpedes, então eu pedi para o Sirius bater uma foto minha na minha forma animaga e nós mostramos para o meu pai que afirmou ser um cervo. – explicou Tiago, usava um pijama composto de um samba-canção de seda verde-escuro e uma camiseta de algodão verde mais clara.

- Ah, certo! – murmurou Remo aliviado, este trajava de calça e blusa de manga cumprida, ambos azuis-escuros e com desenhos de brilhantes estrelas.

- Mas eu ainda acho que o tio Bem ta ficando velho e não sabe distinguir os animais. – falou Sirius emburrado de sua cama, ele usava um short preto e uma camisa de manga curta branca.

- Ah, vai dormir seu cão sarnento. – falou Tiago tacando um travesseiro no cortinado já fechado de Sirius, e conjurando outro travesseiro para si.

- Vai você – foi a resposta de Sirius.

- Boa noite. – Remo ignorou a discussãozinha dos dois e se virou para dormir.

- Boa noite. – responderam os outros dois, Pedro já dormia faz tempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian acordou naquela manhã de mau-humor como sempre, Marian se encontrava em uma das penteadeiras do quarto e Jennifer terminava seu banho. Nem sinal da quarta ocupante do quarto.

- Finalmente acordou Lily – Jennifer acabara de sair do banheiro enrolada na toalha e se dirigia para sua cama onde seu uniforme se encontrava.

- Hum... – Lílian se espreguiçou e ainda com a cara sonolenta foi tomar banho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Melhor vocês levantarem logo – falou Remo ao ver os garotos abrindo os olhos – ou vão perder o café da manhã.

- Nada disso. – Pedro pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro.

- Humpft, guloso – reclamou Tiago se virando na cama para voltar a dormir.

- Hei! Trate de levantar. – disse Remo indo até a cama de Tiago e sacudindo-o para acorda-lo – Você não vai perder o primeiro dia de aula, e nem você – falou virando-se para a cama de Sirius, que ficava ao lado da de Tiago.

- Ta bom, ta bom, já levantei. – rendeu-se Tiago pegando seu uniforme escolar e colocando sobre sua cama enquanto esperava Pedro sair.

- Você também. – disse Remo cutucando Sirius.

- Ah, ta bom – Sirius se sentou na cama para esperar a sua vez.

-Sai logo daí Pedro!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian e as duas amigas desceram ao Salão Principal para tomarem se café da manhã, as três estavam famintas e Lílian já havia se livrado do seu mau-humor matinal e agora as três conversavam animadamente sobre suas férias de verão.

- Meninas, eu vou ali falar com a Alice e a Lene e já volto.

- Ok!

- Oh, olá Mandy. – Lily e Jenny haviam se aproximado da mesa da Grifinória e avistaram a colega de quarto.

- Oi – respondeu a outra amarga se levantando da mesa com seu horário nas mãos.

- Nojenta.

Amanda Darchwood dividia o quarto com Lílian, Marian e Jennifer. Era uma garota fria que não mantinha contato com nenhuma das três garotas. Era alta e extremamente magra, seus cabelos eram negros e os olhos azul-acinzentados. Era uma garota uma garota corajosa e de fibra, mas muito solitária, sua única companheira era uma gata de pêlo negro e olhos claros, cujo nome era Cassandra. No fim das contas era uma garota sombria.

- Gostaria de entender o que se passa na cabeça dessa garota.

- Deixa isso pra lá. – disse Jennifer com ar de pouco caso.

- Hei gente, sabe da maior? – perguntou Marian que acabara de se sentar – a baranga da Smiths e troglodita do Parkinson, ambos do sétimo ano da Sonserina, tão namorando.

- Verdade? – perguntou Lílian levemente interessada.

- É, eles vão se casar depois da formatura. – quem respondeu foi Jennifer.

- Como você sabe? – Lílian e Marian quase se engasgaram, e acabaram deixando Jennifer corada com a pergunta.

- Er... na última reunião que teve na mansão dos Black, eles estavam... bem, eles estavam lá com os pais.

- Explica essa história direito. – falou Lílian enquanto pegava um dos horários que a McGonagall distribuía.

- Agora não, melhor nós pegarmos nossas mochilas e irmos para a aula.

- Jenny, pode até ser que agora não, mas você não me escapa mais tarde você vai me contar essa história direitinho.

- Hum... vamos. – murmurou Jennifer contrariada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que será que aconteceu com a Jennifer, vocês viram como ela tava esquisita. – falou Tiago aos amigos, eles acabavam de adentrar o Salão e cruzaram com as garotas.

- Vai ter de perguntar a ela.

- Ah, aí estão os senhores. Pensei que não mais viessem – a Profa McGonagall ia em direção à eles com 4 pergaminhos nas mãos – Melhor se apressarem ou vão se atrasar para a primeira aula.

- Nós já vamos, professora. – respondeu Remo – melhor nos apreçarmos.

- Tanto faz, a primeira aula é História da Magia – falou Sirius analisando seu horário.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A voz do Profo Binns entrava pelos ouvidos dos alunos e não surtia nenhum efeito sobre eles. A maior parte deles já começava a cochilar, e até Lílian e Remo já haviam desistido de anotar o que o professor dizia.

- Toma – sussurrou Marian para Jennifer.

- O que é isso? – Jennifer sussurrou de volta enquanto recebia um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado.

- Leia – Marian sussurrou.

"Não pense que eu vou esquecer, pode tratar de contar tudinho" Lílian.

"Eu não posso escrever a história toda, é muito comprida".Jennifer.

"Ah Jenny, por favor"Lílian.

"Não, de jeito nenhum" Jennifer.

"Não pense que você irá escapar tão facilmente".Lílian.

O pergaminho voltou às mãos de Jennifer que, após lê-lo, amassou e queimou em baixo da mesa, e passou o resto da aula tentando ignorar as tentativas de chamar a atenção por parte de Lílian.

Após a aula Jennifer se esquivou novamente das garotas com a desculpa de que tinha marcado um encontro com um garoto, deixando as amigas ainda mais intrigadas e um tanto chateadas. As três só voltaram a se encontrar na hora do almoço, Jennifer ia acompanhando os Marotos.

- Jenny, por onde você esteve?

- Eu já disse, fui me encontrar com um garoto – respondeu ela de cabeça baixa.

- Quem? – alfinetou Lílian.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – respondeu ela.

- Claro que vem.

- Está bem Lílian, eu menti ok! Eu tava com os Marotos, satisfeita? – Jennifer saiu da mesa irritada em direção ao dormitório.

- Parece que agora você se deu por satisfeita né? – Tiago saiu da mesa, sendo quase que imediatamente seguido por Sirius.

- Mas, eu não fiz nada...

Durante o resto do dia Jennifer andou com os Marotos tornando infrutíferas as tentativas de Lílian se aproximar. Elas só foram se ver novamente após o jantar, quando Jennifer estava infurnada no quarto fazendo suas lições.

- Imaginei que você estivesse aqui, não apareceu para jantar. – Lílian estava cautelosa.

- Er... Lílian, eu acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas.

- Na verdade não, fui que errei, eu não deveria pressioná-la tanto, você tem todo o direito de guardar seus segredos para você, não importando o motivo.

- Lily eu... eu acho que já esta na hora de lhes contar alguns fatos das minhas férias de verão. Chame a Marian, eu estou preparada para colocar para fora.

- Ok.

Alguns minutos após descer, Lílian voltou acompanhada de Marian que exibia um olhar intrigado.

- Bom vamos lá. Como vocês sabem, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha uns 6 anos de idade, e a única figura materna que eu tenho é a minha tia. Quando minha mãe morreu, meu pai entrou em depressão profunda, chegando quase a se matar, logo em seguida ele passou a se dedicar somente aos negócios e, meio que... esqueceu que eu existia, passando a viajar quase o ano todo e me largando na casa da minha tia. – Jennifer falava com rancor, via-se claramente que ela odiava o pai por causa disso. – Desde os tempos de escola, meu pai é um conhecido dos Black – ela praticamente cuspiu o nome – eu me arriscaria até a dizer "amigo". Sendo assim, quando minha mãe se foi e meu pai começou com as viagens, sempre que ele estava em casa ele freqüentava umas reuniões que a família Black tem o costume de dar todo verão, e me obriga a ir junto. Na última reunião, a família dos dois imbecis da Sonserina, Smiths e Parkinson, anunciaram o noivado deles dois, e disseram que ambos iriam se casar em julho e eu e meu pai, infelizmente fomos convidados. – Jennifer finalizou de forma pouco conclusiva, pois a emoção já começava a dominá-la e ela estava com vontade de chorar.

- Jenny, por que não nos disse isso antes, a gente poderia lhe chamar para passar os verões conosco ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu sinto muito por você, por tudo. – falou Lílian abraçando Jennifer juntamente com Marian, enquanto Jenny soluçava compulsivamente nos ombros das amigas.

- Não se preocupem com isso, o que passou, passou, não tem como voltar atrás – falou Jennifer controlando o choro. – Agora escutem, vocês estão proibidas de contar isso pra alguém, me entenderam?

- Sim. – responderam as duas em uníssono.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu e Amanda Darchwood adentrou o quarto com cara de poucos amigos, aliás, cara que ela fazia sempre, e olhou para elas com desdém.

- Ah, vocês ainda estão acordadas. Hum... – sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela atravessou o quarto e se trancou no banheiro.

- Eu juro que essa garota ta na casa errada, ela deveria ter ido para a Sonserina.

- Deixe-a pra lá, vamos descer um pouco, tenho um monte de deveres a fazer. – falou Lílian levantando a amiga.

As três amigas desceram com parte dos seus materiais escolares e se depararam com o salão ainda cheio, sentaram-se em uma mesa perto da lareira e começaram o seus deveres. Ficaram na mesa até umas 11hs da noite, quando resolveram se deitar. Mas não sem antes notarem que os Marotos não se encontravam no salão, e tão pouco estiveram ali nas três horas anteriores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram 1h da madrugada. O dormitório feminino, do quinto ano da Grifinória, se encontrava silencioso à não ser pela respiração ressonante das garotas qua ali dormiam. Mas uma das quatro garotas que ocupava aquele dormitório se encontrava acordada e, acabara de se levantar da cama, usava uma camisola de seda branca e por cima colocara em robe também de seda branco. Ela se preparava para sair do quarto e se instalaria no Salão Comunal.

- Pensei que vocês não fossem dormir nunca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O quadro da Mulher Gorda se abria silenciosamente, porém a única coisa que se via era parte de quatro pares de tênis que pareciam andar espremidos, essa visão sobressaltou a garota que se encontrava sentada em uma das poltronas, escondida pelas sombras.

- Tiago, acho que já é seguro tirar a capa.

- Tudo bem. – essas palavras foram seguidas por um gesto amplo de um braço que se materializou do nada, e parecia retirar algo de cima de si e dos três amigos que se materializaram em seguida.

- Pedrinho, eu espero sinceramente que você consiga se transformar antes do natal, porque...

- Vamos logo dormir, ok? Eu estou morto de cansaço.

- Ei Remo, que cara é essa?

- Além do costumeiro cansaço, é a cara de um **monitor** indignado por compactuar com toda essa loucura. – respondeu o maroto seguindo em direção a escadaria que levava ao dormitório masculino – Vocês vêm?

- Claro, vamos – respondeu Sirius indo em direção ao amigo – E você Tiago?

- Er, eu vou ficar mais um pouco pra... pra olhar as estrelas.

- Ok. – os três deram de ombros e subiram para os dormitórios.

Assim que seus amigos desapareceram pelas escadas, Tiago guardou a capa da invisibilidade no bolso e andou em direção à uma das poltronas perto da lareira.

- Por que está aqui à essa hora? – Tiago perguntou sem olhar diretamente a garota a sua frente.

- Precisava pensar. – respondeu ela vagamente – O que **vocês** estavam fazendo até essa hora?

Tiago lhe lançou um olhar carregado de significado.

- Ok, ok, negócios de Marotos. – falou ela se rendendo

- Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou ele sério.

- Hã, sobre o que? – perguntou ela confusa.

- O motivo pelo qual estava pensando. – ele ainda exibia a cara séria e o olhar preocupado.

- Agora não. – a voz dela estava vaga novamente e o olhar perdido.

- Ora vamos, se há algo que te aflige, o melhor é desabafar com um amigo.

- Tiago, por favor, eu não quero falar nada agora, ok? – ela falou ríspida.

- Eu só quero o seu bem, você sabe disso.

- É eu sei. – a voz dela estava triste.

- Não vai mesmo me falar?

- Não.

- Então eu vou subir. – falou ele fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Não, fica. – ela voltou seus olhos na direção dos de Tiago, e pela primeira vez, parecia suplicar – Fica, conversa comigo, eu só queria esquecer de tudo, esquecer **dele**. – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ok – ele sentou-se novamente na poltrona e a olhou tristemente – É, parece que voltamos à **ele**.

- Aquele desgraçado, hipócrita... – ela começou a reclamar enquanto fitava algum ponto da lareira.

- Não fale assim, ele só quer o seu bem.

- O meu bem, o meu bem! – ela estava furiosa.

- Ele se preocupa com você.

- Ah ta – ela bufou – se ele age assim porque se preocupa comigo, não quero nem imaginar o que ele faria se me odiasse.

- Porque você não tenta entender o lado dele, quem sabe assim vocês se entendessem.

- Humpft, entender o lado **dele**? – perguntou ela desdenhosa – Por que ele não tenta me entender? – ela olhava fundo nos olhos de Tiago. – Ah Tiago, eu to cansada dessa situação. Cansada de viver assim, eu não sei até quando eu vou agüentar. Juro que qualquer dia eu acabo explodindo, e aí de quem estiver na frente, você sabe como eu sou.

- É, infelizmente eu sei. – falou ele, já havia presenciado a fúria da menina mais de uma vez. – E você pretende fazer o que?

- Ah, não sei, realmente não sei. – ela se curvou e enterrou seu rosto nas mãos sobre os joelhos, ficando assim por cerca de um minuto – eu fico pensando – ela levantou o rosto – a única solução que eu acho é conversar com ele, só que eu tenho quase certeza de que ele não vai me ouvir, e nesse caso, eu mando ele pro inferno! – finalizou ela.

- Você não pode fazer isso...

N/A: Provavelmente, que tah lendo a fic agora, deve ta morrendo de vontade de me matar, mas lembrem-se de que se me matarem, não tem atualização. Espero que tenham gostado do cap, e brigadinha pelas reviews, continuem assim.

Bjos...


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: er... mil vezes desculpa, eu tive muitos problemas com o meu computador e acabei atrasando muito a fic, mas aí está ela, espero q apreciem esse cap, e caso tenham acertado nos palpites, me falem, ok. Bjos...

Ps: é melhor vcs comentarem, ou então eu faço questão de enrola bastant pra publicar o próximo cap...

**jehssika: **Fui o mais rápido que pude, e vc tava certa akilo foi uma estratégia q eu usei pra deixar vcs morrendo de curiosidade. Depois me diz se vc acertou quem era, embora q... talvez não. Obrigada por comentar. Xaux...

**Thaty**:Hehehehe... era a intenção. Espero q esteja gostando da fic, continue comentando. Fui...

**Lih Potter: **Sim, eu pretendia deixar TODO MUNDO muito curioso. Que bom que vc ta gostando, espero q gost desse cap tbm. Xau xau...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 3 – Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas

- Você não pode fazer isso Jenny, afinal ele é seu pai. – falou ele em tom risonho.

- É acho que você tem razão, mas de qualquer maneira eu tenho o ano todo para resolver o que vou fazer, acho melhor nós irmos dormir agora.

- Hum... OK. Boa noite Jenny. – falou ele se levantando e indo até a menina para abraça-la – vê se melhora essa carinha amanhã, está bem! – completou ele dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Boa noite Tiago. – respondeu ela com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Ambos subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios e foram direto para cama, aquele fora somente o primeiro de muitos dias de aulas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nossa Jenny, o porque dessas olheiras? – perguntou Mari, que acabara de sair do banho, à amiga que se levantava.

- Eu fui dormir muito depois de vocês.

- De novo, vai começar tudo de novo?

- São situações diferentes Lily, ano passado eu tinha pesadelos, dessa vez eu só queria pensar. – respondeu ela emburrada – será que eu posso ir tomar banho agora? – perguntou ela indo em direção ao banheiro, e antes de entrar lá, lançou um olhar sobre a cama mais próxima à porta do banheiro. – A Darchwood já saiu?

- Quando eu acordei, ela já não estava mais. – respondeu Lílian que fora a primeira a acordar.

- Hum... Ok! Me esperem?

- Ah não Jenny.

- Por favor.

- Ok, a gente te espera lá embaixo.

- Ta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então Tiago, o que você ficou fazendo ontem? – Sirius se encontrava ainda de pijamas e estava debruçado sobre o maroto recém-acordado.

- Hã, que?

- O que você ficou fazendo ontem no Salão Comunal?

- Ah eu... eu tava conversando com a Jenny.

- Só isso? – Sirius parecia desapontado.

- Aham!

- Ela tava lá... quer dizer... quando a gente chegou? – perguntou Remo.

- Estava – respondeu Tiago desinteressado – Não se preocupe, ela não ouviu nada comprometedor – acrescentou apressado ao notar que o amigo ficara pálido.

- Ah ta, que bom.

- É melhor eu ir tomar meu banho, agora que o Sirius já me acordou.

- Nem pensar. – antes mesmo que Tiago pudesse sequer levantar, Sirius correu como um raio para o banheiro e trancou a porta.

- VÊ SE NÃO DEMORA! – gritou Tiago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia passou rapidamente, sendo substituído pela noite e um novo desaparecimento dos Marotos, que não passou despercebido por uma certa morena de olhos azuis que sabia exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo. Os dias que seguiram foram normais, Lílian estudava muito, Tiago à cantava, Sirius "ficava" com "toda a Hogwarts", e os Marotos continuavam a desaparecer pela noite, enquanto Jennifer esperava-os sem ser percebida.

Amanheceu. Finalmente o primeiro final de semana do ano se iniciava. Os alunos (grande parte deles) se deram ao luxo de acordar tarde àquele dia, inclusive 4 garotos da Grifinória que não dormiam direito à dias. A conseqüência foi que eles "acordaram" na hora do almoço com insistentes batidas na porta do dormitório.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão dormindo até agora. – uma morena com ar risonho adentrara o quarto e abria cada um dos cortinados negros, fazendo com que as camas fossem iluminadas pelo sol – Levantem seus dorminhocos!

- A gente, deixa a gente dormir! – Sirius de virou na cama e voltou a adormecer.

- Acontece que vocês já dormiram mais que a cama e se dormirem mais um pouco irão perder o almoço. – como se ela tivesse dito palavras mágicas, Pedro pulou da cama e corre para o banheiro, mas nenhum dos outros marotos se mexeu. – Parece que terei que ser drástica. – dito isso ela enfeitiçou a cama dos outros três para que a própria os expulsassem.

- Ei, assim é golpe baixo. – Remo com o cabelo desgrenhado, o pijama torto, a voz embargada e os olhos colando, levantou do chão e foi em direção do banheiro, bem na hora em que Pedro saia de dentro do mesmo e gritava "Vou comer!"

- Bom menos dois. – pensou Jenny em voz alta enquanto analisava suas opções. – Bem, é hora de partir para o ataque.

Jennifer andou até o local onde Tiago estava deitado no chão só de calça e camiseta, se debruçou sobre o maroto e começou a lhe fazer cócegas na barriga, onde, ela sabia, era o ponto fraco dele.

- Ahahahahaha... pára... Jenny para... Ahahaha... para... – ele ofegava com o esforço de parar de rir para tentar – Para... eu já acordei. Cadê os outros? – o moreno se sentou, ainda com lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

- Pedro desceu, assim que eu falei que já era hora do almoço, Remo ta no banheiro, ele acordou quando a cama os derrubou.

- Você enfeitiçou a cama par que nos derrubasse? – perguntou ele, só agora notando que estava no chão.

- Exatamente.

- Doida. Por que você resolveu nos acordar?

- É divertido. – ela deu de ombros e se levantou das pernas do maroto, onde estava desde então. – O Pedro foi de todos o mais fácil, achei que o lance da cama iria acordar o Sirius também, mas, ou ele ta fingindo que ta dormindo, ou ele é pior do que você, já que ele não sente cócegas.

Tiago virou-se para olhar Sirius deitado no chão.

- Ele ta dormindo mesmo. – falou ele virando-se para Jennifer.

- É, ele dorme mais que pedra. – Remo acabara de sair do banho, já arrumado. – Vocês me desculpem, mas eu não pretendo perder o almoço.

- Não esquenta Remo. Eu vou pro banho.

Jennifer foi até o cortinado aberto do último maroto, sentando-se na cama dele e passando a observá-lo dormindo, enquanto pensava. Antes que pudesse perceber, ela já se admirava com a beleza do maroto, nunca antes havia parado para observá-lo de verdade. Conhecia-o desde antes de Hogwarts, quando ele era um garoto muito mais infeliz e vivia isolado de tudo e todos. Nunca havia, realmente, reparado em sua beleza, tratava-o como um irmão, assim como tratava Tiago. Sua mente vagou então para sua infância, quando brincava com os dois marotos e em como ela ficava irritada quando eles a impediam de brincar com eles. Esse pensamento fez com que ela sorrisse e se ajoelhasse ao lado de Sirius, para afagar-lhe o cabelo. O barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado trouxe-a de volta ao presente, e ainda deu de bandeja uma idéia para acordá-lo. Ela se levantou, e com um aceno de varinha conjurou um balde e ordenou um encantamento:

- Aguamanti.

O balde se encheu de água e, com outro aceno de varinha o conteúdo do balde foi derramado no maroto e o balde desapareceu.

- Quem fez isso? – ele sentou-se bruscamente e com suas roupas (leia-se cueca samba-canção) encharcadas – Por que você fez isso? – ele acabara de notar Jennifer parada ao seu lado.

- Você precisava acordar, todos os outros...

- Vocês perderam o almoço. – Remo acabara de adentrar o quarto.

- Ah, droga viu, agora que ficarei com fome. – falou ela emburrada, sentando-se na cama de Sirius.

- Oh, não se preocupe nós podemos ir à cozinha pegar algo para comer. – disse Tiago saindo do banheiro.

- Eu não posso, prometi à Lílian de me encontrar com ela depois do almoço.

- A gente leva alguma coisa pra você. – falou Tiago terminando de secar o cabelo e catando uma blusa para usar. – Sabe Sirius, é melhor você ir se trocar, tem damas no recinto. – Sirius ficou levemente corado ao notar que sua cueca estava grudada nas "pernas" dele.

- Humpft, dá pra me dá licença. – falou ele emburrado para Jenny, que ainda estava em sua cama.

- Eu já estava indo mesmo, Tiago traga lasanha, ok! – ela piscou o olho para o maroto e saiu saltitante do quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Jenny, você perdeu o almoço.

- Eu sei, eu fui acordar os marotos, eu te avisei.

- Eles tavam dormindo até agora? – perguntou Marian espantada.

- Eles tem dormido tarde, e algo me diz que a hora em que eles chegam no dormitório, eles não vão direto dormir. – respondeu ela, e logo em seguida deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Ei, que sorriso é esse? O que você aprontou para eles? – perguntou Lílian curiosa.

- É que eu os acordei de uma forma que só eu sei acordá-los.

- A é, e como foi isso? Me explica.

- Eu só me utilizei do ponto fraco de cada um deles, por exemplo: todo mundo sabe que o ponto fraco do Pedro é a barriga, foi só eu falar que eles iam perder o almoço que ele pulou da cama e foi correndo pro banheiro.

- Hum... interessante, continue.

- O Remo detesta dormir no chão, então eu enfeiticei a cama deles para que os pusessem no chão.

- Uau! Que imaginação.

- O Tiago foi fácil, eu só tive que fazer cócegas na barriga dele, é o ponto fraco dele. Mas o Sirius eu tive que dar um banho nele.

- Como assim?

- Eu joguei um balde com água nele, ele acordou na hora.

As duas garotas explodiram em risadas imaginando a cara do maroto. E estavam rindo de se acabar quando Tiago e Sirius desceram do dormitório, sendo que o segundo ainda tinha os cabelos molhados e estava extremamente emburrado.

- Rindo do que, garotas? – Tiago se aproximou da mesa onde elas estavam.

- Eu acabo de contar a elas como eu acordei vocês. – respondeu Jennifer.

- Hum... entendo, a cara do Sirius foi realmente algo memorável. – falou Tiago com um sorriso no rosto.

- Potter, onde está Remo?

- Nossa Lily, assim eu fico com ciúmes!

Lílian bufou e voltou sua atenção para o livro à sua frente.

- Ele falou que já vai descer. – respondeu Sirius ainda emburrado. – Que tal nós irmos logo para cozinha, eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Ok, tchau meninas.

- Tiago, não se esqueça da minha lasanha, ok?

- Certo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago e Sirius andavam calmamente pelos inúmeros atalhos em direção às cozinhas.

- Sabe, a gente precisa começar a pensar nos apelidos.

- Apelidos?

- É a gente não pode simplesmente assinar o mapa com nossos nomes, se for parar nas mãos de um professor, logo saberão quem somos.

- É você tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – falou Tiago estugando o peito.

- Humilde. – falou o outro irônico.

- Pombas, continua mal-humorado?

- Humpft!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Obrigada Tiago. – falou Jennifer ao receber em seu colo uma bandeja com dois generosos pedaços de lasanha à bolonhesa e um copo de suco de abóbora. – Mas que ótimo, vejo que se lembraram da minha preferida.

- Na verdade foi o Sirius quem se lembrou.

- Então o agradeça por mim, onde ele está?

- Subiu pro quarto, algo relacionado à voltar a dormir.

- Sei, sente-se. – Jennifer apontou com o garfo para uma poltrona.

Lílian bufou e se escondeu atrás do livro que estava lendo.

- Algo de errado, querida Lily?

- Será que é pedir de mais pra você parar de me chamar de Lily, é um apelido íntimo demais, e você não é, e nem nunca será íntimo para usá-lo.

- Nossa como está estressada, a ruivinha.

- É a sua presença que me irrita.

- Como isso pode ser possível se quando eu entrei você já estava com a cara amarrada.

Sem saber o que falar e vermelha feito uma pimenta, Lílian fechou o livro com estrépito e levantou-se ligeira, indo trancar-se no dormitório.

- E aí, o que houve com ela?

- Ela pegou o Alex beijando a Summer, da Corvinal.

- Entendi tudo.

- O namorado dela a traiu.

- Ela tava com o Alex Brandon do 7o ano?

- Até parece que você não sabia. Sou capaz até de apostar que foi você quem planejou tudo.

- Ei como você pode pensar isso de mim? – ele mal conseguia esconder o sorriso maldoso que brotava em seus lábios enquanto se lembrava da tarde anterior.

_Flashback_

_Tiago estava no meio de um corredor escuro do 3o andar. Eram 2:25 da tarde, e todos os outros alunos se encontravam nas salas de aula. Após mais 5 minutos, uma garota aparece na parte leste do corredor e vai andando a passos firmes em direção ao maroto. A garota era alta, com curvas perfeitas, seus longos cabelos caiam como uma cascata cacheada e dourada até o meio de suas costas, seus olhos que normalmente eram mel, agora estavam esverdeados e inexpressivos. Ela trajava uma saia um tanto curta, uma blusa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, fazendo aparecer a curva de seus seios fartos, e uma capa preta com o escudo da Corvinal esvoaçava enquanto ela andava altiva._

_- O que você quer Potter?- ela parou em frente a ele e esperava uma reação._

_- Desde quando eu virei Potter? – Tiago usava sua voz mais sensual, enquanto se aproximava gatunamente da garota._

_- Desde que você terminou comigo e pegou a Giovanna no dia seguinte. – disse ela com a voz que era puro gelo._

_- Ora vamos, deixe de besteira. – ele se aproximou um pouco mais, sensual, e a observou desfazer o beicinho. – Eu preciso de um favor seu._

_- E o que eu ganho em troca?_

_- A gente pode relembrar os velhos tempos – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – dar uns amassos por aí – ele encurralou-a contra parede segurando sua cintura e distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dela enquanto ela suspirava – quem sabe a gente podia até voltar, – ele levantou a cabeça e beijou-a, de um jeito de tirar o fôlego. – o que acha?_

_- Hum... pode ser, o que você quer que eu faça?_

_- Bem... – ele se afastou antes de prosseguir, ouvindo-a soltar um murmúrio de insatisfação por não ter mais o corpo do moreno grudado ao seu – eu quero que você de um beijo no Brandon da minha casa, na hora que a Evans estiver passando._

_- E pra que você quer isso? – perguntou ela desconfiada e puxando-o de volta pela gravata._

_- Não importa... e então, vai fazer? – ele perguntou, o hálito batendo no rosto da loira que fechava os olhos para apreciar a sensação._

_- Sabe o que é Tiago, – ela falou com a boca quase encostando na boca dele – eu sempre quis ter uma pulseira de ouro com golfinhos, e ..._

_- Eu providencio uma pra você – ele estava impaciente, e a proximidade de suas bocas não o agradava nem um pouco. Nunca gostara daquela garota, era só mais uma com quem ficara, mas sabia que ela seria a única que aceitaria a proposta dele, além do que era muito gostosa, e seria perfeita para o papel da "outra"._

_- Então esta bem, eu a quero na semana que vem. – ela beijou-o, e em seguida saiu do corredor, deixando-o absorto em pensamentos._

_Fim do Flashback_

Ele se lembrara a maldita pulseira, como iria conseguir. Ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde ficavaa joalheria de Hogsmeade, e além do mais, uma pulseira como aquela tinha que ser encomendada e levava cerca de um mês para ficar pronta. Só havia uma solução, e ela brilhava no pulso da pessoa na sua frente.

- Tiago, você está bem? – ele estivera olhando fixamente nos últimos segundos para o pulso de Jennifer.

- Er... sim. Escuta Jenny, eu posso ver q sua pulseira?

- Ah claro. – ela retirou do pulso e a entregou a Tiago.

Tiago segurou a pulseira na altura dos olhos e passou a observar o constante movimento dos golfinhos na pulseira.

- Quanto custou?

- A pulseira?

- É.

- Mais ou menos uns 155 galeões.

- Você que comprou?

- Não, ganhei do meu pai no ano passado.

- Preciso dela.

- Como assim?

Ele explicou por alto a situação em que se encontrava.

- Nem pensar.

- Por favor, eu te dou o dinheiro para comprar outra igual. Por favor. – ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela, juntou as mãos como se estivesse rezando e fez cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Certo, mas com uma condição.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Você vai elaborar agora o pedido da pulseira e mandar para a joalheria ainda hoje. E se não chegar até o mês que vem eu vou até a Summer Preston e pego a minha pulseira de volta.

- Como quiser.

- E então, o que esta esperando, devolva-me a pulseira para que eu possa botá-la no estojo e vá fazer o pedido.

- A quem eu devo endereçar?

- Marie's Ouro e Diamantes.

- Certo, até mais tarde.

- Até.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado transcorreu sem mais delongas. Lílian passou o dia todo chorando, Jennifer e marian se alternavam para consolar a amiga. Os Marotos fizeram de tudo, desde atazanar outros estudantes até, por incrível que pareça e muita insistência de Remo, colocar em dia os deveres de casa. Assim anoiteceu e logo a noite deu lugar para mais um dia, o primeiro domingo do ano escolar.

- Certo, perdemos o café da manhã de novo. – um Tiago sonolento descia as escadas do dormitório masculino acompanhado de seus três amigos, e ia em direção a um grupo de três garotas e um garoto.

- Se vocês dormissem mais um pouco perderiam o almoço, está quase na hora. – fala Jennifer prendendo o riso.

- Engraçadinha.

- Lily, quem são?

- Ah, me desculpe, eu não os apresentei. Alex, estes são Remo, Petigrew, Black e Potter – o último nome ela praticamente cuspiu – Marotos, este é Alex, meu namorado.

- Prazer. – falou Alex se levantando e estendendo a mão na direção dos marotos. Gesto esse que só foi retribuído por 2 deles, Tiago e Sirius se recusaram a fazê-lo.

- Você desculpe os meus amigos, eles têm problemas mentais. – falou Remo cordial.

Alex deu um sorriso desconcertado e voltou a se sentar, passando a mão em torno da cintura da namorada, recebendo um olhar ameaçador dos dois únicos marotos que continuavam de pé.

- Jenny.

- Sim, Tiago. – ela virou-se para o maroto de pá.

- Vem cá, eu quero falar com você.

- Vocês me dão licença. – Jennifer se levantou e acompanhou Tiago e Sirius até um canto em que não pudessem ser ouvidos.

- O que significou aquilo? – perguntou Tiago com o tom baixo, porém nervoso.

- Ué, será que não deu pra perceber, eles voltaram.

- Isso eu percebi, mas por quê?

- Ontem a noite eles conversaram, e quando ela chegou no dormitório nos explicou o que aconteceu e a gente chegou a conclusão de que ela deveria dar uma segunda chance para ele. E eu quero minha pulseira de volta.

- Droga Jenny, você arruinou o plano.

- Deixa de palhaçada Tiago, foi melhor assim, se ela soubesse que foi você que armou tudo, você ia descer ainda mais no conceito dela. Sem falar que é deprimente vê-la daquele jeito.

- Isso não é motivo, também é deprimente ver o Tiago desse jeito, correndo como um cachorrinho atrás da Evans.

- Ei, o cachorro aqui é você Sirius.

- Eu te defendo e você ainda reclama, assim não dá.

- Sem querer interromper a discussão das crianças, mas Tiago você vai precisar de mim novamente?

- Não, se quiser pode ir.

- Obrigada.

Ao cair da noite, Jennifer volta de um passeio pelo castelo e nota que os quatro marotos estão reunidos conversando baixinho com um pergaminho aberto entre eles, e se aproxima sorrateiramente em busca de saber sobre o que conversam.

- ... eu ainda acho que Aluado é o apelido perfeito pra você, Remo.

- Mas eu aço que da muita bandeira, Sirius.

- Que bandeira que nada, você vive sonhando acordado, com a cabeça sabe-se lá onde. Ta mais do que justificado. Você por um acaso está apaixonado, está?

- Eu... er... não diga besteiras, Sirius. – falou Remo corado.

- Remo ta apaixonado, Remo ta apaixonado. – cantarolou Sirius.

- Não estou não. – Remo amarrou a cara.

- Gente, isso é um assunto para um outro dia. Então o Remo vai ser Aluado. – falou Tiago anotando num pergaminho.

- Ei Tiago, eu tenho o apelido perfeito pra você, Perninha.

- Cale a boca, Sirius.

- Na verdade, Pontas é muito melhor. – Jennifer se manifestou fazendo os quatros se virarem para ela extremamente pálidos.

- Hã... há quanto tempo vo-você está aí? – gaguejou Remo.

- Acabei de chegar. – mentiu ela displicente. – Sabe, Pontas é o apelido perfeito por causa do seu cabelo espetado.

- Er... valeu. – falou ele incerto.

- Jenny, você já fez o dever de DCAT? – gritou Lílian do outro lado do Salão.

- Já! – gritou ela de volta.

- Me ajuda aqui, tem uma coisa que eu não to entendendo.

- Ok! – ela se virou para os marotos – Bem, se vocês me dão licença. – ela saiu de perto deles provocando um suspiro de alívio nos quatro adolescentes.

- Você acha que ela ouviu algo comprometedor? – perguntou Remo, a cor começando a voltar para o seu rosto.

- Acredito que não, meu amigo. – falou Tiago olhando de soslaio para a garota que se afastava.

- Eu tava pensando Tiago, Pontas é um bom apelido, ele tem uma desculpa plausível e também serve para a sua forma animaga.

- É, pode ser. – "E á isso que me preocupa.".

- Escreve aí.

- Ah, é. – ele escreveu o nome no pergaminho. – Bem só falta você e o Pedro. – falou Tiago com um brilho maroto nos olhos.

- Vê lá hein.

- Que tal Lambão?

- Não diga bobagens Pontas, vai ser Almofadinhas.

- Nem pensar que meu apelido não vai ser Almofadinhas, e muito menos Lambão, ouviram?

- E o que você sugere? Vossa Majestade?

- Rei é uma boa, mas eu me contento com Senhor.

- Ok, então será Almofadinhas. – falou Tiago anotando.

- Ei, eu disse não.

- Ninguém disse que você tinha que gostar. – falou Remo com um sorriso no lábios.

- Até tu Remus. – fala sirius teatralmente fazendo os outros rirem.

- Certo, agora só falta o do Pedrinho. – fala Tiago.

- Então não falta nada. – responde Remo pomposo.

- Por quê?

- Muito simples Almofadinhas, me ocorreu o apelido perfeito. Rabicho.

- Ei, por quê?

- Elementar, meu caro Rabicho, caso você não tenha notado, a sua forma animaga é um rato, mesmo que você ainda não tenha conseguido atingi-la por completo, e sendo assim você tem aquele rabinho pelado pra lá de esquisito.

- Mas e se perguntarem do por que do apelido?

- Aí nós dizemos que é porque ele é baixinho.

- Sendo assim, vai ficar Rabicho. – decretou Tiago.

- Pontas, e o mapa?

- Bom ano passado a gente colocou todos os tipos de "antis" que pudemos imaginar. Esse ano só falta a poção pra nossa personalidade ser colocada no mapa.

- Eu até agora não entendi essa poção.

- Pela milionésima vez Rabicho. Essa poção, quando combinada á um pedaço do nosso corpo se torna uma espécie de essência da nossa personalidade. Foi uma poção como essa que criou o Chapéu Seletor.

- Ah.

- Eu estive pensando, não é melhor o Remo começar logo a poção enquanto a gente ajuda o Rabicho com a animagia?

- Pode ser, começo amanhã mesmo. Agora é melhor irmos nos deitar, esse ano vai ser duro e o máximo que pudermos dormir, melhor.

- Pode ser.

- Eu vou dar uma passada na cozinha.

- Até mais tarde Rabicho.

- Tchau.

N/A: Gente, mais uma vez desculpa pela demora, eu vo tentar ser mais rápida na próxima atualização, espero que gostem do cap. Bjos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 – Pronunciamento

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente, e logo era a véspera do primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade. Os alunos estavam todos exitados com o iminente passeio, principalmente o terceiro ano.

Era hora do jantar e todos os alunos do colégio se encontravam no Salão Principal. Dumbledore pretendia dizer algumas coisas antes do jantar.

- Bem senhores, creio que estão todos aqui. – ele fez uma pausa enquanto encarava os rostos à sua frente. – Devido à insistentes pedidos, feitos desde o inicio do ano letivo passado, de vários dos nossos alunos e, também em vista ao meu aniversário de 10 ano na diretoria deste colégio. Este ano será realizado uma festa à fantasia em vez do tradicional banquete de Halowen. – ele fez mais uma pausa enquanto os alunos comemoravam.

- Antes de qualquer coisa vocês devem saber que existem algumas regras que deverão ser respeitadas: em primeiro lugar, todos os alunos poderão comparecer à festa, porém os alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano deverão voltar às suas casas quando der 10h acompanhados dos diretores de suas respectivas casas.

Vários alunos murmuraram em desaprovação.

- Em segundo lugar, todos os alunos deverão permanecer dentro do Salão Principal enquanto a festa estiver acontecendo e deverão voltar direto para suas respectivas casas quando der o toque de recolher.

Não houve protestos dessa vez, os alunos ouviam atentos.

- Estou perfeitamente ciente de que vocês obviamente não têm fantasias para usarem, portanto, vos aconselho a comprarem amanhã em Hogsmeade, pois, como devem imaginar, no final de semana que vem não haverá passeio à Hogsmeade e, no seguinte será a festa. Para aqueles que sequer pensaram que não usariam fantasia, preciso avisá-los que sem fantasia, sem festa.

Algumas garotas protestaram baixo, algo relacionado à "não quererem pagar mico".

- Os alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano que querem ir à fasta deverão deixar seus nomes com os diretores de suas respectivas casas, e uma coruja será enviada aos seus pais para que se obtenha a autorização. Com as autorizações em mãos, vocês serão levados à Hogsmeade sob a supervisão dos monitores. Bom, é tudo, podem voltar às suas atividades normais.

- Há, eu não falei que ele ia ceder? – Sirius comemora na mesa da Grifinória.

- OK Sirius, eu admito, você tava certo. – fala Remo entediado.

- Pera aí, vocês tiveram alguma coisa a ver com isso? – perguntou Jennifer.

- Claro, nós os Marotos é que somos os alunos que insistiram.

- Maneiro. – Jennifer da um beijo na bochecha de Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian faz o mesmo com Remo e Marian aperta a mão do maroto à sua frente, Remo.

- Ei, e eu, não recebo beijo? – pergunta Tiago emburrado.

- Não seja por isso. – Summer Preston, que estava passando pela mesa, se joga no colo de Tiago e começa a beijá-lo ardentemente.

- A mesa não é lugar para sem vergonhices, Potter. – fala Lílian seca.

- A inveja mata. – fala Preston se separando do Maroto, mas ainda no colo dele.

- Há! EU com inveja de VOCÊ, por estar beijando o Potter. Nem em 1 milhão de anos, prefiro o meu namorado.

- Você tem um mau gosto mesmo hein garota. Aquele Alex tem o pior beijo que eu já vi na vida.

- Não me admira que você não tenha gostado. Geralmente a gente não corresponde quando é beijado à força.

- Não fala do que você não sabe garota, foi ele que me agarrou no corredor. – ela se levantou do colo de Tiago.

- Você espera que eu acredite em você depois da cena que eu presenciei? Muita pretensão sua.

- Quer continuar se enganando, problema é seu não sou eu que vou andar por aí com um par de chifres na cabeça. – dizendo isso, ela saiu de nariz empinado.

- Garota insuportável. – Lílian sentou-se raivosamente e bufando.

- Lily... vem comigo. – Jennifer se levantou e começou a puxar a amiga pelo braço.

- Que... me solta. – Lily puxou o braço fortemente se soltando.

- Vem Lílian, a gente precisa conversar. – Jennifer arrastou Lílian Salão afora.

- Do que você ta falando, pera aí.

Lílian tentava em vão se soltar da amiga, e quando se deu conta estava em uma sala de aula vazia com a amiga.

- Lílian, você pode me explicar que cena foi aquela? – pergunta Jennifer impaciente.

- Como assim?

- Por Merlim! Você endoidou? Como você começa a discutir com a Preston em pleno Salão Principal, e ainda por cima porque ela tava beijando o Tiago. Você ta namorando o Alex, já pensou se ele tivesse visto? – Jennifer explodiu. – Você deu sorte dele precisar fazer um trabalho de última hora.

- O que você está insinuando Jennifer?

- Admita você está morrendo de ciúmes do Tiago.

- Claro que não! Acontece que... o que eles estavam fazendo... aquilo é uma sem vergonhice. – gaguejou Lílian.

- E o que você estava fazendo ontem à noite com o Alex era o que?

- É-é-é diferente. – Lílian havia atingido a cor de seus cabelos.

- Diferente como, hein Srta. Evans?

- Nós – nós somos namorados, e – e não estávamos no Salão Principal. – falou Lílian tentando convencer não só à Jennifer como a si própria de que estava certa.

- Mas estavam no meio de um corredor movimentado. Se o Tiago e a Preston estavam errados, você e o Alex também estavam. Pare de implicar com tudo o que o Tiago faz, ou ele vai descobrir que você gosta dele. – a expressão de Jen havia suavizado e, ela caminhava em direção à porta.

- Ei, eu não gosto dele. – as palavras de Lílian pairaram no ar, Jennifer já havia saído.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pontas, Almofadinhas, a poção está pronta.

- Ótimo, onde ela está?

- Deixei-a na sala Precisa, no fim do jantar vamos nos encontrar lá. Pontas, não esqueça o mapa, e quem achar o Rabicho o avise.

- Certo. Eu vou agora. – Tiago se levantou da mesa – Até daqui a pouco.

Tiago saiu da Salão Principal e seguiu direto para a torre da Grifinória, utilizando as infindáveis passagens secretas que conhecia dentro do castelo para chegar mais rápido. Quando saiu no corredor que dava na entrada da Torre da Grifinória encontrou com Jennifer, que tinha um indiscutível sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ei, que sorriso é esse aí? Pensei que só nós, os marotos, tínhamos direito a ele. – falou Tiago parando-a.

- Digamos que eu acabo de abrir os olhos de uma pessoa. – respondeu ela piscando o olho.

- Por um acaso, isso não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu no jantar, ou tem?

- Hum... talvez.

- Como assim talvez? – eles pararam em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda – Cabeça de Porco.

- Esqueça Tiago, eu não lhe contarei nada, você saberá quando for a hora. – e deixando-o com isso na cabeça ela subiu para o próprio dormitório.

- Garotas. – ele subiu para pegar o Mapa do Maroto e seguiu para a Sala Precisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Finalmente, pensei que vocês não viriam mais. – Tiago se levantou ao ver os amigos.

Desde que se tornaram amigos, os quatro se autodenominaram Marotos. Quando estavam no segundo ano, Sirius descobrira acidentalmente a Sala Precisa enquanto fugia de Filch, com o tempo ele descobriu o verdadeiro poder da Sala Precisa. E, desde então, quando os quatro queriam se reunir sem ser atrapalhados eles iam até a Sala que se abria em uma espécie de sala de reuniões com poltronas confortáveis e uma mesa redonda no centro, eles a chamavam de Quartel General dos Marotos, ou QGM.

- Eu tive um contratempo, a Caroline quis voltar comigo quando eu tava saindo do Salão Principal, ela abriu o maior escândalo. – Sirius se jogou na poltrona mais próxima.

- Eu tava procurando o Pedro.

- E onde é que ele está?

- Já ta vindo.

- Correção, já cheguei.

- Bom, então podemos dar inicio à reunião.

Todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa redonda no meio da sala. A mesa era redonda para demonstrar igualdade entre os amigos. Os quatro marotos se consideravam iguais, e por isso não gostavam da idéia de uma mesa quadrada ou retangular, esse tipo de mesa possuía cabeceira, e isso os desagradava.

- Pois bem, vamos logo começar com isso. – falou Remo ligeiramente nervoso.

O caldeirão com a poça, encontrava-se no centro da mesa. Remo se levantou e conjurou quatro potes redondos de madeira, encheu cada um deles com a poção e entregou aos outros marotos.

- Bem gente, é isso aí. Peguem três fios de cabelos e coloquem na poção, depois misture-a até ela ficar prateada. – recitou Remo como se estivesse lendo, todos obedeceram.

- E agora Aluado? – perguntou Rabicho temeroso.

Com a varinha, Remo fez com que o caldeirão saísse de cima da mesa.

- Pontas, coloque o mapa na mesa e abra-o.

Tiago obedeceu, colocou o mapa no centro da mesa de forma que todos pudesse ver os aposentos de Hogwarts.

- Aqui, tomem. – Remo conjurou e distribuiu quatro conta-gotas – retirem um pouco da poção e coloquem uma gota no mapa.

Os quatro fizeram isso ao mesmo tempo. Quando cada uma das quatro gotas tocou o pergaminho, foram automaticamente absorvidas pelo mesmo, fazendo o pergaminho irradiar uma forte luz prata e assustando Pedrinho.

- Agora vamos testar. – Sirius foi o primeiro a se pronunciar após o mapa voltar ao normal.

- P... po ...po ...pode começar – gaguejou Pedro arrastando de leve sua cadeira para trás.

- Malfeito feito. – Tiago tocou o mapa com a varinha, e este se apagou.

- Eu, Remo John Lupin exijo que você se mostre, mapa. – Remo encostou a varinha no mapa.

"O Sr. Aluado fica honrado em receber tão ilustre visita, mas é com grande pesar declara que não pode se mostrar."

"O Sr. Rabicho discorda do Sr. Aluado e manda o Sr. Lupin ir plantar batatas"

"O Sr. Almofadinhas acha melhor esse lobisomem intrometido meter o nariz onde for chamado"

"O Sr. Pontas concorda com o Sr. Almofadinhas e ainda acrescenta que o Sr. Lupin é um tremendo bundão e medroso"

Com a mesma rapidez com que as palavras apareceram no pergaminho, elas desapareceram e o pergaminho voltou a ficar em branco.

- Ta perfeito! – Sirius foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, e o fez quase gritando.

O comentário era o que faltava para que os quatro garotos começassem a darem gargalhadas estridentes, fazendo suas barrigas doerem e seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- É isso aí, conseguimos. – Remo foi o primeiro a se recuperar, e ainda estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É, nós conseguimos, somos demais! – falou Tiago comemorando enquanto estendia a mão com a palma para baixo, para que os outros colocassem suas mãos por cima. – Viva os Marotos!

- Viva! – todos repetiram o gesto.

- Bom pessoal, acho melhor a gente voltar para o Salão Comunal, se o Filch pega a gente perambulando pelo castelo a gente ta ferrado. – falou Remo se levantando.

- Que nada, com o mapa e a capa do Pontas, não tem erro. – falou Sirius Despreocupadamente.

- Er... eu deixei a capa no dormitório. – falou Tiago coçando as costas da cabeça.

- Quê?! – Sirius caiu da cadeira – Como você deixa a capa no dormitório ao vir para uma reunião tão importante como essa?

- Ah desculpe, eu tava distraído.

- Eu não acredito...

BAM!!!!!!!

A porta da sala bateu interrompendo a fala de Sirius.

- O...o...o que foi isso? – gaguejou Pedro.

- A porta bateu né Pedro, francamente, tem horas que eu me pergunto o que você faz na Grifinória.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras Pontas. – falou Remo sério – Alguém acaba de entrar.

- Ou sair. – observou Sirius sombriamente.

- É, ou sair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então Jenny, já sabe qual vai ser a sua fantasia? – Jennifer, Lílian, Marian, Marlene e Alice caminhavam calmamente lado a lado pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Sabe que não, eu tava pensando em ver na hora. E vocês, o que vão vestir?

- Eu vou me fantasiar de anjo, há algum tempo eu vi a fantasia perfeita na vitrine, eu só não sabia onde usar.

- Que fofo.

- É sim.

- Bem, eu vou comprar uma daquelas roupas medievais sabe. E vou fazer uma produçãozinha. – fala Marian.

- Sei bem o que é uma "produçãozinha" para Marian McKinnon, né maninha. – implicou Marlene deixando a irmã corada.

- Certo, certo. E vocês duas? – pergunta Lílian se virando para Alice e Marlene.

- Eu vou me vestir à Lá Grécia Antiga, com direito àquelas túnicas creme e sandália de couro. – fala Marlene fazendo as outras rirem do jeito prosa dela.

- Eu vou colocar uma fantasia de fada. – falou Alice com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Que lindo. Vocês já sabem onde comprar?

- Eu não faço a menor idéia. Eu pensei em dar um role por aí e ver se encontrava alguma loja. – falou Alice pensativa.

- Eu já escrevi uma carta pra minha mãe pedindo que ela comprasse a fantasia pra mim. Ela só é encontrada em lojas trouxas.

- Gente, que tenho que ir. – falou Jennifer subitamente.

- Onde você vai? – as quatro se viraram para ela.

- Surpresa. – sem disser mais nada, Jennifer se afastou com um sorriso misterioso no rosto enquanto as amigas ficavam para trás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- E então, a gente vai ou não comprar as fantasias? – perguntou Remo impacientemente para os dois amigos enquanto bebiam cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

- Relaxa Aluado, as lojas não vão sair do Lugar. – falou Sirius jogando um beijo para uma Corvinal que passava.

- Eu achava melhor a gente ir à Zonko's reabastecer o estoque, ele fizeram uma liquidação só hoje, as fantasias a gente compra durante a semana, e você Remo ainda tem o final de semana que vem para comprar. – falou Tiago dando um grande gole em sua bebida.

- O professor Dumbledore não vai gostar nada dessa sua história.

- Deixa de bobagens, Remo, ele não precisa saber.

- Ah, eu desisto de tentar convencê-los! Vamos logo na Zonko's.

- 'Pera aí! Aquela ali não é a Jennifer? – perguntou Sirius ao ver a menina através da vitrine do bar.

- É, ela mesma. – Tiago também a viu.

- Onde ela ta indo?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – falou Sirius se levantando.

- Eu e o Remo vamos à Zonko's. – gritou Tiago antes de Sirius desaparecer pela porta.

- Você acha que ele ouviu?

- Provavelmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ai Lily, me ajuda, esse ou esse? – Alice tinha dois vestidos na mão, ambos vivamente coloridos, sendo que o primeiro era vermelho com verde e o segundo era azul e amarelo.

- O azul.

- Tem certeza? – Alice olhou de soslaio para o vestido.

- Tenho, ele ficou bem melhor no seu corpo. – falou Lílian segura.

- To confiando em você, hein. – Alice colocou o outro vestido de lado, e com o escolhido nas mãos se aproximou da atendente. – Eu vou levar esse, e também aquelas asas e as sandálias que eu experimentei primeiro.

A atendente pegou o vestido na mão da menina e foi pegar os outros objetos que a menina pediu indo embalar tudo em seguida.

- Então Lily, como anda a escolha das asas e das sandálias? – perguntou Alice, voltando a se aproximando da amiga.

- Eu to indo entregar para a atendente.

- Nossa, são tão lindos. – comentou Alice com os olhos brilhantes.

- E, tome. – Lílian entregou-os para a atendente – Eu vou levar esses.

- Ok. – a jovem sumiu por detrás do balcão.

- Vamos ver como anda a prova de Marian.

As duas seguiram para uma área da loja que não passava de um quartinho, a decoração era toda medieval. As paredes eram cobertas por roupas da Idade Media, uma mais linda do que a outra. A saleta também possuía alguns banquinhos para que as pessoas pudessem experimentar os sapatos. No cantinho, um biombo vermelho quase desaparecia, e ao lado dele uma garota com longos cabelos cor-de-mel e olhos da mesma cor, batia o pe impaciente enquanto a irmã vestia o quarto vestido e não se decidia por nenhum.

- E ai, Marlene, como anda a prova da Marian? – Lílian se aproximou da corvinal irritada.

- Ah, ela não se decide por nenhum, ta me irritando profundamente isso. – falou ela cravando os olhos mel no biombo.

- Gente, são todos lindos, eu não sei qual usar. – choramingou Marian de dentro do biombo.

- Saia, pra gente ver você.

Marian saiu de trás do biombo. Ela vestia um longo vestido amarelo de mangas cumpridas e do tipo boca de sino (as mangas). Possuía vários detalhes em azul. A saia se abria larga e ia ate o chão. Era um vestido modelo séc. XV.

- Nossa Marian, e lindo. – falou Lílian deslumbrada.

- Ele e magnífico. – disse Alice de boca aberta.

- E veste perfeitamente em você. – arrematou Marlene.

- Então eu acho que vou levar esse. – falou Marian voltando para dentro do biombo.

- E os sapatos?

- Lene, pegue aqueles que eu experimentei por ultimo, eles combinam com o vestido. – falou Marian de dentro do biombo.

- Ok! – Marlene pegou um par de sapatos dourados que estavam em um canto.

- São lindos. – comentou Alice admirando-os.

- Lílian, pegue o vestido, por favor. – Marian havia posto a cabeça para fora do biombo e segurava o vestido.

- Quer que eu coloque onde? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Entregue-o a uma atendente, junto com os sapatos, e diga-lhe que eu vou levá-los, e peça a conta, por favor.

- Certo. – Lílian fez o que a amiga pediu, e logo já estva de volta.

- Já podemos ir embora? – perguntou Marlene impaciente.

- Claro, só precisamos pagar a conta. – falou Lílian sorridente.

As três adolescentes pagaram suas respectivas compras e cada uma pegou suas sacolas. Depois as quatro garotas saíram para a fria manha de outono, na direção do Três Vassouras, a fim de almoçarem. Lá dentro sentaram-se em uma mesa grande, num canto, elas esperavam que Frank e Jennifer se juntassem a elas logo. Frank não demorou muito a chegar, e logo os cinco conversavam animadamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Finalmente chegou, Sirius, onde você estava? – Tiago acabara de ver Sirius com algumas sacolas na mão adentrar a loja.

- Oi, eu comprei umas coisinhas. – respondeu o maroto levantando as sacolas.

- O que são? – perguntou Remo.

- Minha fantasia.

- Que e...?

- Não vou dizer, vão ter que esperar. E nem pensem em procurar, ela ficara muito bem escondida.

Os dois outros marotos deram de ombros, e os três saíram da loja. Passearam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade e acabaram encontrando Jennifer, que estava repleta de sacolas.

- Jenny, cadê as garotas?

- Eu não sei, da ultimas vez que as vi foi aqui na rua, mas agora devem estar almoçando no Três Vassouras.

A trupe partiu para o pub e logo entravam no ambiente acolhedor. Não foi difícil localizar a mesa onde as garotas estavam, era uma das mais animadas. Frank sentava-se no meio das garotas, tendo sob seu braço esquerdo, sua namorada, e do seu lado direito Marlene. Lílian sentava-se ao lado de Alice, e Marian ao lado da irmã. Marian foi a primeira a notar Jennifer parada na porta com os Marotos.

- Ei, Jenny, venha sentar-se conosco. – Marian acenou e todos na mesa se viraram para a porta.

- To indo. – falou Jennifer sorrindo para os amigos.

Os quatro atravessaram o pub em direção a mesa, cumprimentado os conhecidos ao passar e depois os amigos.

- Ei, eles vão comer coma gente? – perguntou Lílian indignada ao ver que os Marotos estavam se sentando lá.

- Ah Lílian, não começa com essa sua implicância. – falou Jennifer se sentando.

- Potter, sai de perto de mim. – Lílian reclamou ao ver o maroto se sentando ao lado dela.

- Desculpe Lily, as outras já estão ocupadas. – falou ele indicando as quatro cadeiras que estiveram vazias a um segundo atrás.

- Então garotas, o que vocês compraram? – perguntou Jennifer alegre, ela sentara-se entre Tiago e Sirius (Remo estava entre Sirius e Marian).

- Eu comprei uma roupa medieval. – falou Marian.

- E eu uma fantasia de fada. – disse Alice.

- Eu vou me vestir de anjo. – falou Lílian.

- Nada, minha mãe vai me mandar a minha fantasia. – finalizou Marlene.

- E você? – perguntaram as quatro em uníssono.

- Já falei que e surpresa. – respondeu Jennifer tranqüila.

- Você não vai contar nem pra mim? – perguntou Tiago manhoso.

- Não, eu não contarei nem pra você Tiago.

- Bela amiga você e. – resmungou o maroto.

Entretidos com a conversa, nenhum dos presentes na mesa notou a aproximação de um garoto loiro. Sorrateiramente, o garoto prostou-se atrás de Jennifer e tapou os olhos da garota. A mesa toda mergulhou em silencio quando ele perguntou "Quem e?", fazendo com que Tiago e Sirius emburrassem a cara.

- Erick?

- Assim não vale você sempre adivinha. – falou Erick com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

- Erick!!!! – Jennifer exclamou dando um pulo e abraçando o amigo.

- Hei, vai com calma. – falou ele quando Jennifer soltou-o.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim lhe visitar. Então, como você esta?

- Muito bem, e você?

- Er, Jenny, quem e o seu amigo? – perguntou Marlene curiosa.

- Ou, me desculpem, eu não os apresentei. Erick, estes são: Remo, eu creio que você conheça. – ele assentiu. – Marian e Marlene McKinnon Frank Longbotton, Alice Stevenson e Lílian Evans. Tiago e Sirius você já conhecem.

Ele cumprimentou cada um educadamente.

- Pessoal, esse e Erick Masters.


End file.
